


There’ll Be Peace

by wreckcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckcastiel/pseuds/wreckcastiel
Summary: 15.20 finale fix-it script.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 48
Kudos: 75





	There’ll Be Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This disregards the very last scene of 15.19 when we see SAM and DEAN back in the bunker. 
> 
> This is a complete rewrite of the last episode of S15. 
> 
> I am in no way affiliated with the CW and I own nothing to do with Supernatural.

OPENING

  
  


AT THE BUNKER:

We see the bunker empty. 

DEAN’s bed unmade. SAM’s made. Like the original. 

Pans over empty halls. Empty dungeon — focuses on the broken sigil on the door. Finally gets to the main room — shows their initials/names carved into the table. 

SUDDENLY, there are fingers brushing over CASTIEL’s name. The fingers are too young to be Dean’s or Sam’s. 

Cut to yellow eyes glowing. And a whisper —

  
  


JACK 

(whispering) Castiel. 

  
  
  


CUT TO: SPN LOGO

  
  
  


IN THE IMPALA:

DEAN is driving. SAM is on his phone. 

SAM

(sitting up) Hey - Hey, Dean! Dean!

DEAN

What is it?

  
  


Sam turns the phone to him. The phone shows three texts from EILEEN. 

Dean smiles - and they’ve done it. Their friends are back. His phone buzzes. One hand still on the wheel, he rushes to get it out of his pocket. 

SAM

(grinning) Who is it?

  
  


Dean is smiling, but only a little. His demeanour falls as he looks at the phone. Then he forces himself to smile again. 

DEAN

Jody. And Claire. They’re fine.

  
  


Sam smiles back and continues typing back to Eileen. After a moment he stops. He looks up at Dean and furrows his brows. Frowns at him. 

SAM

He’s not gone. He can’t be. We’ll get him back, Dean.

DEAN

(around a lump in his throat) Yeah. We’d better. 

  
  
  
  


IN THE BUNKER: 

  
  


DEAN, then SAM enter through the front door. They walk down the stairs, heads down. Dean is scowling, Sam looks worried. Dean throws his gun onto the table, on top of their carved names. 

Dean halts at once. We don’t see why, yet. He’s staring forwards. 

  
  


SAM

(not realising) Dean, we’ve gotten him back before. Maybe there’s a spell, or—

  
  


DEAN

Sam.

  
  


Sam looks up at his tone. Dean’s still frozen, eyes wide, mouth slightly parted. 

  
  


SAM

(exhales) Cas?

  
  


Camera zooms out. We see the famous trench-coat from behind, Sam and Dean still staring on the right hand side of the screen. 

Cuts to CASTIEL’s face. He’s smiling. But he looks nervous. 

  
  


CASTIEL

Hello, Sam.

  
  


He looks to Dean and his eyes shift down to the floor. He can’t seem to keep his gaze in one place. Eventually, it lands once again on Dean. 

CASTIEL

(quietly) Dean. 

  
  


Sam bounds forwards and wraps Castiel in a hug. Castiel hugs him back, but when he opens his eyes again, he’s looking at Dean still over his shoulder. 

Sam steps away, smiling still, and turns his grin on Dean. It falters when he takes in his expression. Has he missed something?

  
  


SAM 

Uh, I’m gonna go… change. Feels like I’ve got God all over me. (He slaps a hand to Castiel’s shoulder.) So glad that you’re back, Cas. So glad. 

  
  


He walks away, and he gives Dean one last withering look. Dean ignores him. He’s still staring at Castiel.

Castiel sways on his feet, unable to meet Dean’s eyes still. 

Another close-up of Dean’s face. He blinks, finally, and there are tears in his eyes. He shuts his mouth. 

  
  


DEAN

(softly) Cas?

  
  


CASTIEL

Yes. (he looks down at himself) It’s me. 

  
  


Dean bounds forwards, wrapping him in the tightest hug Cas has ever received. They both melt into it. 

Dean has tear tracks down his face. He squeezes Cas once more before letting him go. When he does let go, he doesn’t step back. 

They’re standing very close. 

  
  


CASTIEL

(still afraid to speak) You won. 

  
  


Dean sucks in a breath. He finally smiles at him. Now that he’s started, he can’t stop. 

  
  


DEAN 

Yeah. Yeah, we — We did. Jack did. We couldn’t have done it without you. 

  
  


And Cas finally lets himself smile back. 

  
  
  


THE NEXT DAY

IN THE KITCHEN: 

  
  


SAM and CAS are having a conversation. DEAN walks in with three beers. 

SAM

Dude, it’s three in the afternoon. 

  
  


DEAN

Literally when has that ever stopped us before? Ever? In our entire lives?

  
  


Sam rolls his eyes. He’s happier than we’ve seen him all season. They all are. Dean takes a seat next to Cas.

  
  


DEAN

Plus, we’re celebrating. 

  
  


He holds up his beer. Cas and Sam pick theirs up and do the same. 

  
  


DEAN

To defeating Chuck. And to Jack. 

  
  


Cas’ eyes flicker down for a moment. He misses JACK. He doesn’t mention it. His happiness for him outweighs that.

  
  


SAM 

To Jack.

  
  


CASTIEL

To Jack. 

  
  


They drink their beer. 

  
  


DEAN

Hey, he might even be watching us right now. 

  
  


Sam laughs with him. Cas smiles, but shakes his head. 

  
  


CASTIEL

I’m afraid he’s a bit too busy. Jack is rebuilding Heaven. 

  
  


SAM

(after a pause) He’s… Rebuilding Heaven?

  
  


Dean is staring too, confused. 

  
  


CASTIEL

It’s having a redesign. It’s changing. He’s asked me to help him. He asked when he brought me back. 

  
  


DEAN

Hold on. You’re leaving? 

  
  


Cas looks at him - it’s like he’s realising for the first time that somebody might want him to stay around. He opens his mouth, eyebrows furrowing with confusion. 

  
  


SAM

Dean. If Jack needs help with Heaven, then —

  
  


DEAN

Come on, Sam. Jack doesn’t need help. He’s God. No, he’s like, God x10. 

  
  


Now a quaint smile has broken out over Cas’ face. 

CASTIEL

I’m still an angel, Dean. And now, with Jack as God, like you say, he’s given us a purpose again. I think he knows I’m not going to stay up there, though. I… I belong down here. And I think he knows that. (he studies DEAN’s face - still apprehensive) I will be back, Dean. I just need to do this. 

  
  


Dean’s still scowling. But he nods with his scowl. It makes Cas look at him so tenderly that SAM feels like he’s intruding. 

  
  


SAM

So, uh - (trying to break the tension!) - When are you off, Cas?

  
  


CASTIEL

Jack told me to head up there after I’ve told you both. 

  
  


DEAN

(grumbling) And why couldn’t you have waited a bit longer?

  
  


Sam is staring at him in almost comical disbelief. 

  
  


CASTIEL

(face dropping into faux-seriousness) Because God commanded it. 

  
  
  


SONG BEGINS: MY SWEET LORD by George Harrison

  
  


CUT TO:

DEAN snorting and spitting out some beer. SAM laughing along, obviously confused. CAS just happy — happier than he has been. He has done the saying. He feels this close to the having. 

It shows them all happy — like the drinking scene after Jack’s first death, but no tears. 

Frequent shots of Dean staring at Cas, of Cas staring at Dean, of Sam staring at them; finally happy to see his brother happy. 

Team Free Will just messing about. 

Worries, what worries?

  
  


WE HEAR AROUND TWO MINUTES OF THE SONG

APPROACHING ENDING:

Sam picks up his phone. We don’t see what he sees. His eyes widen. He pushes away from the table. Cas and Dean regard him, follow him slowly.

The camera follows behind SAM’s head as he walks out of the kitchen - up the stairs - to the front door. 

He opens it. 

SONG QUIETENS - GETTING TO END NOW

EILEEN is standing there, a smile brighter than the moon on her face. Her eyes are glossy. 

  
  


EILEEN

Hi, Sam.

  
  


SAM

(breathless) Eileen. 

  
  


She runs to hug him. They stand in a long embrace. When she pulls away -

  
  


EILEEN

Sam, I —

  
  


He cuts her off with a kiss - filled with passion and impatience. Finally, they get this. 

  
  


SONG ENDS

  
  


When he pulls away, he seems to panic. 

  
  


SAM

I didn’t mean to interrupt you!

  
  


From behind Sam;

  
  


DEAN

About time!

  
  


EILEEN

(smirking) What he said. 

  
  


SAM

(now flustered) Um. You — You were saying something, sorry?

  
  


EILEEN

I was going to say… Since you guys saved the world, again… I brought some people here to thank you. 

  
  


From behind her, through the open door comes; JODY, DONNA, PATIENCE, ALEX, KAIA, CLAIRE, GARTH, BESS, and APOCALYPSE WORLD! CHARLIE, STEVIE, and BOBBY.

Sam looks astounded. He stares at Eileen once more and then kisses her again. There’s an abundance of laughter. 

Dean and Cas are also in shock. They’re still on the stairs. Jody sees them first. She’s alight with happiness.

  
  


JODY

Hey, guys! Come on, we can’t all fit up here forever. Let us down!

  
  


Dean and Cas walk down to make room for the rest of them to congregate around the main table. 

CAS

(to Dean alone) Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt if I stayed for a bit longer. 

  
  


DEAN

Damn right it wouldn’t. If Jack’s seeing or hearing us right now, he’d understand. Hell, I’d invite him down here to join in. 

  
  


Dean turns to the crowd of their friends. 

DEAN

Sammy! Entertain them, would you? We’ll go get everyone some beer!

  
  


SONG BEGINS: LISTEN TO THE MUSIC by The Doobie Brothers

  
  


(no other audio - we hear no speech)

  
  


We see Dean and Cas go to the kitchen together. Camera stays on the main room. Pans away from the doorway they went through, slowly onto each conversation.

Bobby has brought his own beer and is handing it out anyway. Shot lingers of Jody taking hers — then camera pans to her face - she’s gazing at Bobby with a kind of confused longing. 

Donna is having an animated talk with Bess and Garth — Bess shows her claws and Donna jumps, then laughs. 

Alex is signing a conversation with Eileen. By their side, Patience and Sam are trying to remind each other of certain signs. 

Charlie and Stevie are in a conversation with Claire and Kaia. 

Charlie grins and kisses Stevie, throwing an arm around her neck. Claire and Kaia glance at each other, embarrassed, shy — the camera pans down to show their fingers lace together. 

Dean and Cas walk back into the room. Side by side. Dean places the box of beer on the table. 

He has the biggest grin. 

Jody pushes Dean so he jumps on top of the table (still holding his beer, obviously). Alex and Eileen do the same with Sam. He goes a little more reluctantly. 

We see Garth say something — still no audio, just the song - presumably “To The Winchesters!” 

Dean puts an arm around his brother and raises his beer. Sam can’t hold back his smile. We see him looking at his big brother with all of the admiration that he has always had for him — as Dean makes a toast of his own. 

We see only the side of his face as he speaks, and Sam’s expression. It then cuts to — 

Bobby and Jody’s expression — proud of their boys. 

Claire and Kaia (leaning on each other), and Alex and Patience, gazing at the men who have saved them. 

Garth staring at some of his best friends — Bess leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Charlie and Stevie not holding back their smiles. 

And then Cas - 

He watches like he always watches them. Feeling blessed to be welcomed. But he is more than welcomed. 

Sam and Dean both turn to him, expectant. 

The camera cuts between them - Sam holding out his hand, Dean goading - we see his lips say “come on!” and then Cas shaking his head, protesting around a smile. 

We see Claire laugh, and press a hand to her mouth. She has tears in her eyes. 

Cas takes Sam’s hand and lets him pull him onto the table with them. 

Dean and Sam both hold one of Cas’ shoulders. The three of them bow — Cas being pushed into it. 

More laughter. 

Dean almost falls when getting off of the table. Cas, on instinct holds out his hand. He’s not touching Dean, but Dean still stops mid-air. 

We see his face, shocked more than anything, and the camera follows it as he looks back at Cas.

We see the back of Dean's head now, and to the right of the screen, Cas staring at his own hand. BACK TO Dean’s face, intrigued now. AND THEN -

Cas closes his eyes, and snaps his fingers. 

There are balloons all around them, and plates of food over the table now. 

Dean grins at Cas’ surprised expression. Behind him, everyone rushes to the food. 

Cas still looks gobsmacked. He pauses, and then - the lights flicker — the MUSIC STOPS COMPLETELY.

FLASH!

We see the shadow of Castiel’s wings. BIG and BOLD as they were in LAZARUS RISING (4.01). 

Dean is staring at him with an expression that nobody there would be able to pin down. Wide eyes. Parted lips. One corner of his mouth inching upwards. 

The first words we hear spoken since the song - 

DEAN

(under his breath) Wow.

  
  


CASTIEL

I believe… I have got my mojo back. 

  
  


SAM

Do you think… Jack? 

  
  


CASTIEL

Yes. He must have restored me back to how I was when you first met me. I feel…

  
  


He looks at Dean. We see Dean’s face, still staring with that same expression. He gulps, licks his lips. 

  
  


DEAN

Well, if anybody has any life-threatening illnesses, or backache, speak up now. Or forever hold your peace. 

  
  


STEVIE

Actually, I think I’ve done something to my neck. It’s —

  
  


Castiel makes his way over to her. His hand glows gold as he waves it in front of her. 

She lets out a sigh of relief and grins at Charlie, then back at Cas. 

  
  


STEVIE

Thanks so much!

  
  


Castiel looks like he could burst with joy. He gazes at his hands again; and when he looks up, we see him witness Charlie and Stevie share a kiss. 

Camera cuts to Dean watching him - and looking away before Cas turns to see him. 

  
  


The lights flicker again. 

  
  


Claire and Sam look up at Cas. But Cas holds up his hands. 

  
  


CASTIEL

That isn’t me. 

  
  
  


BANG. BANG. 

On the front door. 

Dean’s fist clenches. He doesn’t want to hear anyone banging on doors again for the rest of his life. 

Sam and Dean glance at each other in silent agreement. Both of them pull guns from their belts. Dean goes first up the stairs. 

Everyone else in the Bunker is armed. Of course. They’re ready. Cas stands in front of them all, anyway. Angel blade in one hand. Other hand raised and ready to smite. 

Dean nods at Sam. Gun poised. Sam opens the door. 

  
  


ROWENA

Hello, boys.

  
  


SAM

Rowena?

  
  


There’s a rustle around the Bunker. Those who know ROWENA know that she’s a Witch. Those who know her better know that she’s the Queen of Hell. 

  
  


ROWENA

Were you really having a sweet reunion party without me?

  
  


SAM

(lowering his gun) No, we weren’t -

  
  


DEAN

We didn’t send the invites. 

  
  


Rowena stops. A smile erupts over her face as she looks at them. Eyebrows curved. She looks like she might cry. 

ROWENA

Oh, well done, boys. I always knew you could do it!

  
  


Movement behind her — Dean almost jumps into action again before he sees who it is. 

KETCH

No, no, she really didn’t. 

  
  


DEAN

Ketch? 

  
  


KETCH

Got it in one. (nodding, from one to the other) Sam. Dean. 

  
  


ROWENA

Oh, don’t listen to him. 

  
  


Dean raises his eyebrow and steps back in realisation — Rowena has cupped KETCH’s cheek and is looking at him with adoration. She turns back to Sam and Dean. 

  
  


ROWENA

Really, boys. (eyes lingering on SAM) I am so proud. 

  
  


Sam and Dean share an amused look, before welcoming both of them in. She gives them both hugs — pats Sam on the cheek and gives him a wink. 

Ketch shakes their hands.

  
  


KETCH

Nice to see you again, boys. It’s been far too long, I’m afraid. 

  
  


DEAN

(laughing) Yeah. ‘Lotta things happened since we last saw you. 

  
  


KETCH

Like defeating God, you mean? 

  
  


DEAN

(shrugging) Yeah, well… 

  
  


LONG SHOT on camera. We see Rowena walking down the steps first, giving Cas a wave. 

  
  


ROWENA

(addressing all) Not to worry, folk. I may be the Queen of Hell and all Damnation, but I wouldn’t be if it weren’t for our boys. I am an ally.

  
  


She stops in front of Cas, who puts his blade away. On tiptoes - she places a kiss to his cheek. Cas is smiling at her. 

  
  


ROWENA

Sorted things out with Freckles, then, did you?

  
  


CASTIEL

We… Yes. Thank you. 

  
  


ROWENA

No problem, pet. Where’s the wee lad?

  
  


CASTIEL

(averting his gaze) Jack is… He is God now. A better one than we had before. 

  
  


Rowena startles, looks around shiftily. Then down at herself. The back to Cas.

  
  


ROWENA

Oh. I see! He won’t have any hard feelings, me being Demonic Royalty and all that? I mean, I nursed that boy when he was poorly!

  
  


CASTIEL

(smiling) No. As long as you keep your demons in line… And don’t hurt innocent people. I don’t think there’s cause for concern. 

  
  


Rowena grins at him and grabs his hands, then pats them gently. 

  
  


ROWENA

Good answer.

  
  


Camera still focuses on Cas. We see Rowena walk away and it sways to his face, thoughtful. He looks down and listens to the noise around him. Then, from behind him -

  
  


CLAIRE

Castiel?

  
  


Cas turns to look at her. His face is warm. 

  
  


CASTIEL

Hello, Claire. It’s lovely to see you. It’s lovely to see you with - with Kaia. Happy.

  
  


Claire is blushing. But she doesn’t seem so shy now. 

  
  


CLAIRE

I just wanted to say thanks. For everything. You know, including saving the world. 

  
  


CASTIEL

Oh, I didn’t do much. It was mostly Sam and Dean. 

  
  


EILEEN

(coming into shot) Wrong.

  
  


Cas frowns at her, confused. 

  
  


EILEEN

You didn’t help? Sam said you died. To save Dean.

  
  


Claire’s head whips to look at him. She studies his sheepish expression for a moment. Then, softly, 

  
  


CLAIRE

You died?

  
  


Eileen looks between the two of them. 

  
  


EILEEN

If he hadn’t, we’d all still be gone. 

  
  


CASTIEL

I’m okay, Claire. I promise. 

  
  


EILEEN

You’re brave, Castiel. 

  
  


CASTIEL

(signing) Thank you, Eileen. 

  
  


She winks at him and rubs his arm. Cas smiles at her as she turns to Stevie. Cas likes her. 

  
  


CLAIRE

You died.

  
  


CASTIEL

Well… Not for the first time.

  
  


Claire takes a deep breath. She looks like she’s torn between a strange mix of angry, sad, and relieved. 

  
  


CLAIRE

You’re back now, I guess. Just don’t… Don’t die again, okay?

  
  


CASTIEL

(smiling) I’ll certainly try my best not to. 

  
  


CLAIRE

Good. And… I am. By the way. 

  
  


Cas tilts his head. Narrows his eyes. Classic Castiel confused look.

  
  


CASTIEL

You’re what?

  
  


CLAIRE

I am happy. With Kaia. You know, I never thought I’d get her back. You have no idea how happy I am. 

  
  


Cas can’t help himself but to sneak a glance at Dean. But Claire isn’t stupid. 

  
  


CLAIRE

Does he know?

  
  


Cas nods.

  
  


CLAIRE

Then… Just wait. Give him time, huh?

  
  


Claire gives him a genuine smile before wrapping him in a hug. It takes him a moment to hug her back. When he does, it’s with pure happiness. It not only reminds him of JACK, but of how much he cares about her, too.

  
  


CLAIRE

(head against his chest) Thanks again, Castiel. 

  
  


He is content. 

  
  


CUT TO Sam and Dean standing together. Surrounded by people they love; family. 

  
  


SAM

I still think it’s… Crazy. 

  
  


DEAN

Which part?

  
  


SAM

This. Dean, everyone here loves us, and we love them. I just… I’m finding it hard to process how lucky we are.

  
  


He shakes his head, open smile on his lips. Dean’s looking at him thoughtfully. 

  
  


SAM

I mean, I always thought we only really had each other. Because, well, we didn’t really have dad, did we? But, but now…

  
  


DEAN

This is our family. 

  
  


Camera set behind the two of them — shows the back of their heads, standing together, watching the rest of them there. 

BACK TO DEAN.

DEAN

Granted, a messed up family full of psychics, werewolves, ex-vamps, angels and demons, but… 

  
  


SAM

(around a laugh) Yeah, yeah. But. But it’s good. 

  
  


We see Dean look at him, and back at their friends, before shaking his head and letting out a long breath.

  
  


DEAN

It’s goddamn amazing, Sammy. 

  
  


They both take a sip of their beer. We see Charlie laughing with Jody. Donna is talking to Ketch and Bobby, and they’ve never looked so bewildered. Rowena is showing Alex and Claire a spell. Claire still looks suspicious. Castiel is showing MIRACLE to Patience and Kaia - Patience loves him, but Kaia looks a little scared. Eileen and Stevie are looking at something on Eileen’s phone. 

  
  


SAM

I just wish Jack were here to see this. It was all down to him, anyway. 

  
  


DEAN

(after a moment) He is. And he’ll always, you know, be with us.

  
  


Another sip of his beer. He ruffles Sam’s hair as Eileen starts to walk over to them again. Sam shoves Dean’s arm before turning back to speak to her. 

DEAN

(whispering) Goddamn amazing.

  
  
  


Lingering shot on Dean as he sips his beer. He is content. 

  
  
  
  


CUT TO: 

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

IN THE IMPALA:

SONG PLAYING OVER THE RADIO: WISH YOU WERE HERE by Pink Floyd.

  
  


DEAN is nodding along to the beat. Face nonchalant. SAM is staring out of the window; it’s cloudy, but not yet raining. 

EILEEN is asleep in the backseat. 

  
  


SAM

Wanna stop for food soon? Still a couple of hours before we get to her place.

  
  


DEAN

Yeah. Can do.

  
  


SAM

Next stop, then. Let her rest for a while first. 

  
  


Dean nods his affirmative. Eyes on the road. 

A moment of quiet. The song sings; _We’re just two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl year after year._

  
  


SAM

I wonder what they’re doing to Heaven. How they’re changing it.

  
  


DEAN

Yeah, well, we’ll see it ourselves one day.

  
  


SAM

Hopefully not too soon, huh?

  
  


DEAN

Not too soon? (disbelief in a laugh) Sammy, we’ve just defeated God. Capital G. There’s no way that I’m dying from any monster now. Are you kidding me?

  
  


Sam raises an eyebrow at him. 

  
  


DEAN

I mean, we’re legends, man. I’ve killed — I killed Hitler!

  
  


He grins at Sam, who rolls his eyes. 

  
  


DEAN

Rowena has a leash on the demons. There are more hunters out there that we know than ever. Any monsters would be stupid to come after us. We could basically - retire. 

  
  


We see his face drop away from excitement after he says this. Sam is staring at him. Dean tenses his jaw. 

  
  


SAM

You think we could?

  
  


Deep breath from Dean. 

  
  


DEAN

I mean. Yeah, man. Yeah. I do. You think anyone would blame us? 

  
  


SAM

No… But it’s all we’ve ever known, Dean. You really think we could just… jump out of it? Forever?

  
  


DEAN

I’m not saying leave hunting behind. Maybe not jumping out completely. Maybe leaving an arm in. Helping out the girls when they need it. If we see something weird, then we call them. Or other hunters we know in whatever area it is. 

  
  


SAM

(with a hint of wonder) You’re serious.

  
  


DEAN

I’m getting old, Sammy. And I just think, what if there is a possibility that we can be… semi-normal, huh? We’ve both almost done it before. You, with Jess. With, uh, what’s her name — Amelia. Me, with Lis. 

  
  


His fist tenses over the wheel. 

  
  


DEAN

And what have I always said? Maybe it would be different with somebody already in the life. No awkward explanations. Knowing they could protect themselves. 

  
  


Sam turns and looks at the backseat. Dean does the same through the rear-view mirror. Eileen is still sleeping there. We see her leaning against the window. Then we see Sam’s soft smile. 

Then Dean’s — of yearning. A wish. 

  
  


DEAN

You’re really into her, dude, I can tell. Maybe she’d be up for it… The quiet life. Maybe a few kids. I think you’d make each other happy. You have Eileen, now. And I have… 

  
  


He stops talking. But his eyes flutter upwards. 

Sam seems to understand — maybe more than Dean can tell. 

  
  


SAM

So, what? (grinning, imagining) Buy two houses down the street from one another? Send our - our kids to the same daycare? 

  
  


DEAN

(chuckling now) Maybe! Who knows? 

  
  


Sam is quiet for a moment. Another song starts up. 

  
  


QUIETLY, IN THE BACKGROUND: Brother by Kodaline. 

  
  


A newer song than we’re used to hearing on Supernatural. But maybe change is needed, sometimes. 

  
  
  


SAM

What if… I didn’t want to quit?

  
  


Dean takes his eyes off of the road. Double takes. 

DEAN

What?

  
  


SAM

Like you said, Dean… There’s so many new hunters around now. And… I think they might need some guidance. 

  
  


DEAN

Okay? And why can’t that guidance come from somebody else?

  
  


SAM

Because I enjoy it, Dean. I do. And… I think, maybe, I think Eileen does, too. 

  
  


Dean shifts in his seat. He seems to not know what to say. 

  
  


SAM

But you, Dean. You deserve to get out of this. You never chose this life.

  
  


DEAN

Yeah, well, neither did you. 

  
  


SAM

I did, Dean. I chose this life when you came and got me all those years ago at Stanford, I chose it after Jess — Jess died. I chose it after you came back from Hell, really. Back from Purgatory. I’ve chosen this life. And I… I want to choose it again now. 

  
  


Dean is staring hard out of the window ahead of him. 

  
  


SAM

You deserve to leave. You deserve to be happy. You’re never going to be happy if there’s something else around the corner to stab. 

  
  


DEAN

And how the Hell am I meant to be happy, knowing that you’re out there — you’re on your own out there? That I’m not there to protect you?

  
  


SAM

I won’t be alone. (He looks back at EILEEN, then at DEAN again) And I’ve done hunts without you and I’ve been fine. 

  
  


The beat of the song is the only noise between them. 

Then —

  
  


SAM

I’ll still be there. I’ll always be there. I don’t think I’m ready to throw away the life yet, Dean, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t. 

You’ve given more to this life, this — this whole thing than anyone, Dean. More than me, more than — more than Dad. 

  
  


We see close-ups of Sam’s hands, fidgeting. Then of Dean’s hands, shaking slightly. He doesn’t know if he can do this. 

Then - Thinking of ADAM, the third, lost brother - 

  
  


SAM

We don’t normally get what we deserve, Dean. People like us, we never do. But you — I need you to take that chance. I need you to take that jump. And I don’t — I’m not saying that we’ll never see each other again, Dean, no way. But we want different things. We need different things. 

  
  


His jaw is quivering now. 

  
  


SAM

You’re my big brother. You’ve always been there for me, always. What I’m saying is that now… After all this, after finally winning, properly… You don’t need to look out for me anymore. Look out for yourself. Get a job, a - a hobby that doesn’t involve killing things, yeah? Get a home by a lake, or by the ocean. 

  
  


He takes a deep breath. Presses his lips together. Finally -

  
  


SAM

Get Cas. 

  
  


We see Dean’s expression falter. He shuts his eyes for a moment. The camera closely follows one hand leaving the wheel. He presses his fingers to his eyes. We see his Adam’s apple bob. 

  
  


DEAN

Sam.

  
  


SAM

Listen, Dean. I’m not done with this life. I think — I don’t think Eileen is, either. And I really, really like her, Dean. 

  
  


He’s practically gushing. 

  
  


SAM

And we make a good team. So do we - we always have. But that’s the problem. I saw the way you were looking at Garth’s family, Dean. I know that that’s all you want. The way you were with, with Jack, the way you are with Claire. After everything God put us through, do you not think that it’s finally time for us to do what we actually want to do? 

  
  


Dean sucks in a harsh breath. 

  
  


SAM

We can finally do what we want. Don’t give that up. Not for me. Not to be with me. Because that’s not what I want. 

  
  


We see Sam finally look at him again. Puppy dog eyes. Classic. He’s almost crying. 

Dean knows this. And he knows what Sam is saying is right. He’s just struggling to process it — this is written all over his face. Like he’s trying to think of at least one reason why he can keep Sam with him. 

  
  


DEAN 

I’ve always had you. Or dad. (choking up now) What the Hell am I meant to…

  
  


SAM

You’re gonna be fine, Dean. You know that you will. And hey, Eileen and I will always be around. Always. Every weekend for Sunday lunch.

DEAN

Damnit. You’re assuming I’m gonna be a housewife?

  
  


SAM

(laughing now) Never said you’d be cooking, Dean.

  
  


Dean’s mouth opens slightly — we see the protest dying in his throat. Rough shyness, suddenly. Because we’ve never seen Sam get through to him about CAS before and it’s new - new to Dean even. 

  
  


DEAN 

I’ve always thought about owning a bar.

  
  
  


Sam looks at him again - a huge smile plastered over his face. Camera focuses on it — then on Dean again, who is starting to smile, too, himself. 

  
  


DEAN

If being a rockstar didn’t work out first. 

  
  
  
  


CUT TO: 

THE BUNKER AGAIN 

A FORTNIGHT LATER

  
  


DEAN is walking to the kitchen. He’s in his robe. Of course. SAM is out on a hunt. Dean is still getting used to not needing to leap at any danger he encounters. 

In the kitchen, he starts to make a PB&J. We hear the trademark feather ruffle behind him. He jumps - then turns. 

DEAN

Jesus, Cas! I know you got your wings back but you could warm a guy. Did the sandwich summon you, or something?

  
  


CASTIEL eyes the sandwich for a moment. Dean raises his eyebrows at him. Cas shakes his head. 

  
  


CASTIEL

No. It didn’t. Jack and I, and the other angels, we’ve finished what we needed to do. 

  
  


DEAN

Oh? Well done, man. So, what’s Heaven like now? Fluffy clouds everywhere? Have you actually included pearly gates this time?

  
  


CASTIEL

No, Dean. It’s… Corrected. It’s what Heaven should be. I don’t want to spoil the surprise for you.

  
  


DEAN

(surprised) Okay. Yeah, that’s. No problem, Cas. (He clears his throat) So, you’re back for good now?

  
  


CASTIEL

Indefinitely. If you and Sam will have me. 

  
  


Dean nods to him. He’s staring. Cas seems to notice, and looks down at the ground. 

  
  


DEAN

Have a seat, Cas.

  
  


Cas looks startled. But he sits down. Dean sits opposite him. The sandwich is forgotten.

  
  


DEAN

I want to— We need to talk about it. I’ve been waiting for you to come back to say all this, rehearsing it in my head, and if I don’t do it now, I’m scared I never will. You saved my life.

  
  


Castiel shakes his head. 

  
  


CASTIEL

It was nothing, Dean. It was the only way I could help. And I needed… (he finally makes eye-contact with him) The Empty needed to take me.

  
  


DEAN

When you were at your happiest?

  
  


Castiel recoils slightly at the mention. He looks to his lap before meeting his gaze once again. Dean seems to be searching his expression. 

  
  


CASTIEL

I needed you to know. I needed you to know how wrong you are about yourself. 

  
  


Dean places a hand onto Castiel’s arm on top of the table. 

  
  


CASTIEL

Nothing could make me happier than you realising how much you’re worth. Everything that I said… Everything that I told you, I was telling the truth. 

  
  


CUT TO Castiel’s face, a sad smile reminiscent of the confession scene. 

  
  


CASTIEL

And now? Defeating Chuck, getting everyone back… Do you realise how much you mean to the world? 

  
  


Dean doesn’t look away and he doesn’t wipe his eyes, though they’ve begun to fill up a little. He still doesn’t fully believe it. Maybe he never will. But still ;

  
  


DEAN

You, Sam, Jack… I think you’re starting to help me realise. 

  
  


Castiel releases a shuddering breath. He’s smiling again. He’s still unsure where they stand. Perhaps Dean is, too. But his hand is on his arm, and that’s all that he cares about right now. 

  
  


CASTIEL

Dean, the other things that I said...

  
  


DEAN

Hey, don’t you dare go saying anything about forgetting about it. Okay?

  
  


Castiel once again looks petrified. He has faced God and the Devil; he never thought he would have to face his deepest secret, his fatal confession. 

  
  
  


DEAN

I can’t forget what you told me, Cas. And I don’t want to. 

  
  


He shakes his head, taking a deep breath. Cas is completely still.

  
  


DEAN

Y’know, I used to think that Lisa— Lisa was the only person who could ever… But I sometimes thought she was just putting up with me. 

  
  


CASTIEL

She adored you, Dean. 

  
  


DEAN

Yeah, but that… That was never gonna work out, was it? I mean, with hunting. This life. Even if you give it up, it can follow you. It will follow you.

  
  


Another pause. Cas does not fill the silence in the moment that Dean needs.

  
  


DEAN

And I’ve been… I’ve been telling Sammy, you know, for ages; maybe if you meet someone who’s already in the life, it’ll be fine. I mean, we’d never tried it before. Apart from Sam and Ruby, I guess… But that wasn’t... And, and Garth… When I saw how happy he was, man, with his wife, and his kids… 

  
  


He’s got tears in his eyes again. Cas’ expression is torn between confusion, admiration, and fear. 

Dean laughs quietly. 

  
  


DEAN

Garth named one of his kids after you, by the way. Don’t know if you knew that. Baby Cas. Took quite a liking to me. 

  
  


CASTIEL

(smiling) I see. 

  
  


DEAN

Yeah. But I just… I couldn’t picture that life for me. Not then. I figured this fight against Chuck would kill me and… Somehow, I guess I was wrong. 

  
  


CASTIEL

You were definitely wrong. No guessing needed. 

  
  


DEAN

Right, exactly. But, I — What you said. (eyes shut. he gulps.) What you told me. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

  
  


Another tear. 

  
  


DEAN

I still can’t. 

  
  


CASTIEL

We don’t have to—

  
  


DEAN

We do. We do, Cas, ‘cause I never thought I’d have a chance to say this to you. Any of this. After you - After the Empty took you, do you know how long I just — 

  
  


His emotions are beginning to catch up with him. He has not fully processed the fact that Cas is back in front of him. 

DEAN

I don’t know how long I prayed for you to come back. And Chuck - Chuck was probably laughing up every minute of it. 

  
  


Camera shows Cas looking down - at Dean’s hands. Close up shot of them. They’re rough, worn. He wants to hold them. 

  
  


DEAN

I’m the worst at processing stuff like this, okay? At talking about, about feelings, and all that crap. I’m the worst. I don’t know how you did it. 

  
  


CASTIEL

Well. It was life or death. 

  
  


DEAN

Ha, Death. Literally. 

  
  


CASTIEL

Dean.

  
  


DEAN

Sorry. Sorry, I- Man, I really don’t know how you did all of this. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m so glad to have you home, Cas. And what you told me took guts… Guts that I, I don’t know if I can live up to. Not just yet. 

  
  


Cas isn’t sure if he’s following along correctly or if he’s just hearing what he wants to hear. He tilts his head. Dean’s eyes are half-lidded as he looks at him. 

Dean opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it and closes it again. He can’t find the words. 

  
  


DEAN

You’re braver than me… for saying what you did. I need you to know that... just because I can’t, I can’t voice myself right now… Yeah. Are you following?

  
  


Dean watches him nod slowly. Cas thinks he is following. He hopes above anything that he is following correctly. 

  
  


CASTIEL

Of course, Dean.

  
  


Deam watches him without speaking again. One hand falls and rests on Cas’ knee. 

DEAN

Welcome home. 

  
  


Cas doesn’t take it to mean the bunker. They smile at each other; cut from one face to the other. 

  
  
  
  


CUT TO

AN OUTDOOR BURGER BAR

We see DEAN sitting on the hood of the impala. He already has a burger with him. It’s cloudy, sun breaking through the clouds. People around him are wearing tank tops. Shorts. 

  
  


JODY

Ordered without me?

  
  


We see JODY approach in uniform, a smile on her face. Dean takes another bite and moans around it. 

  
  


DEAN

(around a mouthful of food) Jody, this is one of the best things that I’ve ever tasted.

  
  


JODY

Hey, watch it, young man. Better than my cooking?

  
  


Dean tactically avoids answering this. He finishes the burger and licks his fingers, then wipes his hands on his jeans. 

  
  


DEAN

You’re looking good.

  
  


JODY

Ugh, not feeling it. Not at all. Claire and I tackled a whole nest of vamps last night, they were snatching kids. Weirdos. 

  
  


DEAN

You both okay?

  
  


JODY

Oh, don’t you worry about us. We were fine. Would’ve called for Castiel, otherwise, to come and use some of that… glowy, healing stuff. 

  
  


Dean smiles at her, nodding. He is helpful to have around. He knows that better than anyone. 

  
  


JODY

Was there something you called me out here for?

  
  


Dean is obviously stalling.

  
  


DEAN

What, you’re not gonna order a burger after I just sang about how good they are?

  
  


JODY

Watching my cholesterol. Wouldn’t hurt you to do that, either.

  
  


DEAN

Nope. If it’s a heart attack that kills me, I’ll consider myself lucky. 

  
  


Jody chuckles at that, but her smile slowly fades. She slips her hands into her pockets, looks at him inquiringly.

  
  


JODY

Has something happened, Dean?

  
  


DEAN

No, no. Not really. I’ve just been thinking.

  
  


JODY

(sarcastic) Oh, and that always tends to end well. 

  
  


DEAN

(through a laugh) Yeah. Yeah. Well, I was talking to Sam the other day, and he… He told me that I should leave the life. 

  
  


Jody sucks in her cheeks. She squints — trying to read his expression. She nods. 

  
  


JODY

And what do you think about that?

  
  


Dean shakes his head.

  
  


DEAN

I don’t know. I think it sounds too good to be true. 

  
  


JODY

Do you? Because I think he’s right.

  
  


DEAN

You can’t just leave this life. 

  
  


JODY

Maybe not. But you deserve a break.

  
  


Dean looks away from her - tongue in cheek. Everyone is telling him what he deserves. 

  
  


JODY

You deserve to not scour the internet everyday looking for mutilated corpses or missing kids. To not worry about whether you’re not going to make it home. 

  
  


Jody sighs.

  
  


JODY

You can rest now, Dean. 

  
  


Dean exhales. He takes three steps forward, and pulls her into a hug. 

After a few quiet moments: 

  
  


JODY

You better not be getting burger grease on my uniform. 

  
  
  
  


AN UNDETERMINED AMOUNT OF TIME LATER

SONG STARTS TO PLAY: CARRY ON WAYWARD SON by KANSAS 

LYRICS KICK IN/PER LINE: 

_Carry on my wayward son_ /

SHOT OF DEAN PACKING.

_There’ll be peace when you are done_ /

SHOT OF SAM LOADING A GUN.

_Lay your weary head to rest_ /

SHOT OF DEAN WITH MIRACLE.

_Don’t you cry no more_ /

SHOT OF SAM AND DEAN AT THE IMPALA. 

AS THE DRUMS COME IN BEFORE THE BEAT DROP — FAST COMPILATION OF THEIR HUGS.

On Instrumental:

Recap of their time together — flashbacks from DEAN & SAM centric episodes. Funniest moments. Them laughing together. Some fights — immediately followed by their reconciliation. Linear. Moments with those now dead — BOBBY, CROWLEY, MARY, CHARLIE, ELLEN, JO, ASH, KEVIN. NOT JOHN.

  
  


SONG CONTINUES

CUT TO: 

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher_

_But I flew too high_

Camera sees a steaming plate of food being picked up. A juicy steak, homemade fries at its side, sauce drizzled over it all. We see a hand pick it up — CASTIEL’s — no gloves. 

Frame pans out — we see him walking with it, his back to the camera — and we follow him. 

Shot follows the plate as it’s placed onto a light wood table. DEAN takes it and rubs his hands together — laughs at something somebody else at the table says.

Camera pans around. They’re having lunch with BESS, GARTH, and their kids, who have cow hearts to eat. Cas does not eat. He has ‘mojo’d’ Dean’s plate into existence.

Cas is staring very hard at BABY CAS.

  
  


THE SCENE SHIFTS. SONG IS CONTINUING THROUGH THESE SHIFTS.

NOW OVER THIS -

_Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_

_I can hear them say ..._

  
  


We see SAM getting shoved against a wall in a dark room. There’s a werewolf in front of him. We see the wolf open his mouth, get closer to Sam’s face — 

He’s panicking now. 

Penultimate line — EILEEN stabs the wolf from behind, letting him fall down to reveal her (pure Supernatural fashion!).

On the last note — Sam pulls her in for a bloody kiss. 

  
  


SHIFT AGAIN!

CHORUS!

_Carry on my wayward son/_

SHOWS DEAN hugging SAM after he exits out of his car. 

_There’ll be peace when you are done/_

DEAN is gesturing, arms wide to the house in front of them. There is, indeed, a lake behind it. 

_Lay your weary head to rest/_

SAM is wrapped in a hug by CAS as he enters. 

_Don’t you cry no more/_

Three beers tapped together.

  
  


Instrumental: 

We see the three of them laughing like they used to. SAM pointing between the two of them, eyebrows raised. Cuts to CAS’ face. He’s looking down at the table, but he’s full of unadulterated bliss. Slowly pans to DEAN, who looks at Cas with a smile, then turns to Sam and rolls his eyes at him with good-nature.

  
  


SHIFT!

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

We see DEAN and CAS sitting together behind their house. They’re watching the lake. Dean has a fishing rod at his side. 

We see Cas squint — and he sits up suddenly. He turns and smites a vampire that’s standing behind him — teeth bared. 

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well_

_It surely means that I don't know_

Camera pans out — they’re surrounded. Dean looks unbothered. Still has a smile on his face. Angel trumps vamp. 

Close-up on Cas’ eyes. They glow. There’s a flash. Then only bodies around them. 

Cas sits down next to Dean again. 

  
  


SHIFT

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

We see SAM poring over books on witchcraft. 

ROWENA is sitting on the table, pointing at different things for him to take note of. 

_I set a course for winds of fortune_

_But I hear the voices say_

ROWENA claps for SAM as he manages to produce a bouquet of roses in his hands. 

He winces and drops them a second later, shaking his hand. Thorny. They laugh.

  
  


CHORUS AGAIN -

_Carry on my wayward son/_

SAM is taking deep breaths. He’s sweating. 

_There’ll be peace when you are done/_

DEAN approaches him. Slaps a hand to his shoulder and squeezes. 

_Lay your weary head to rest/_

We see DEAN giving SAM a talking to - pointing his finger in his face. But his eyes are bright. 

_Don’t you cry no more, no/_

EILEEN slapping her hands to her mouth as SAM sets himself on one knee in front of her. One hand holds a ring. The other conjures roses.

  
  


GUITAR SOLO/ 

We see DEAN in the Impala - tapping along to the beat with his hands on the wheel. Pans out and we can see CAS by his side, CLAIRE and KAIA in the back. Claire is playing air guitar along with the music. 

Kaia and Cas look lost. Enamoured, but lost. 

(still on guitar solo)

  
  


CUT TO: 

EILEEN and JODY saving SAM and DONNA from djinn dreams. Jody takes down the djinn while Eileen takes the needles out of their arms. 

  
  


CUT TO: 

DEAN and CLAIRE rocking out still. CAS and KAIA staring at them. 

  
  


CUT TO:

JODY and EILEEN trying to help SAM and DONNA out of the building. Another djinn is there. It bares its teeth at them. 

  
  


CUT TO: 

CLAIRE and DEAN still having the time of their lives. 

  
  


CUT TO: 

SAM and DONNA are still passed out. JODY and EILEEN stare up at the djinn, fear in their eyes. And then — thud! Right to the ground it goes. And BOBBY is there. 

Jody looks flustered. 

  
  


AND BACK AGAIN:

CASTIEL is scowling at DEAN, still confused. KAIA is staring at CLAIRE. Slowly, Cas and Kaia turn to each other - their expressions both asking, _what the f——!!?_

  
  


THEN:

_Carry on, you will always remember_

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

  
  


A door opens. SAM and EILEEN dressed as FBI agents. They hold up their badges in unison with matching smiles. 

_Now your life's no longer empty_

_But surely heaven waits for you_

We see DEAN polishing a glass behind a bar. His bar. He greets a customer with a smile as we see the back of them walking in and sitting on the barstools in front of him. The camera swings around. We see MAX and ALICIA BANES. Both wink at him. 

  
  
  


CHORUS AGAIN

_Carry on my wayward son/_

We see SAM stressing out over a pile of lore books.

_There’ll be peace when you are done/_

We see DEAN staring at his computer screen - at an article about a missing young woman. 

_Lay your weary head to rest/_

EILEEN places a hand on SAM’s shoulder. We see her lean down and whisper something into Sam’s ear with a smirk. He quickly forgets his books.

_Don’t you cry no more/_

We see CASTIEL’s hand shut the laptop as DEAN’s reading it. The shot changes to just Cas’ hand — held out. 

  
  


GUITAR SOLO OUTRO STARTS

  
  


The shot shows DEAN take his hand. CAS is then pulling him to his feet. For an angel, it’s easy. Like Dean weighs ten pounds. 

They stare at each other for a moment. 

  
  


Then, with the guitar in the background still; 

  
  


DEAN

Have I told you that I love you recently?

  
  


CASTIEL

It may have been a few hours.

  
  


Dean grins at him - and finally - finally we see the two of them kiss - and it is sweet. Whole. 

They have been doing this for a while, now. 

We see photos behind them. The camera moves over their heads to pan over the photos - of everyone that the boys have loved and/or lost. That they still have. ROWENA has gifted them a commissioned portrait of herself and CROWLEY.

The song comes to a close. 

Castiel is cupping Dean’s cheek. His hand fits like it’s made for it. Then he starts to walk towards the stairs, one hand still attached to Dean’s, making him follow. 

Dean looks like he’s just been served the best hamburger on Earth. 

  
  
  


SONG ENDS

  
  


FADE TO BLACK. 

  
  


APPEARS TO BE THE END —

NOPE.

Silence. Still black. Silence. 

Then… We hear it. 

Just a voice. NO other audio in this.

  
  


JACK

(voiceover) Chuck was right. Endings are hard. 

  
  


Flash. We see SAM and DEAN. They’re on a beach. Toes in the sand. Beers in hand. 

  
  


JACK

But they’re not impossible. That’s where he was wrong.

  
  
  


Flash. We see a close-up SAM and EILEEN. Their foreheads pressed together. 

  
  


JACK

There, and a lot of other places. 

  
  


Flash. We see DEAN signing his best man speech. Cuts to SAM watching. Crying. 

  
  


JACK

Because you shouldn’t have to add up anything.

  
  


Flash. Camera is on the lake — we see DEAN’s immense excitement as CAS reels in his first ever fish!

  
  


JACK

It’s all there already… If you’ve been paying attention. 

  
  


Flash. A compilation. We see SAM and DEAN hugging. Then Dean hugging CAS. Then Sam hugging Cas. The brothers individually hugging each character they’ve cared about. JACK is the final one shown.

  
  


JACK

If you have, you’d know that this something else Chuck got wrong; thinking this was going to end with just Sam and Dean.

  
  


Flash. We see the same shot from earlier on of their backs — of the brothers looking out at all of their friends in the bunker. 

  
  


JACK

And killing each other? Even less likely. 

  
  


Flash. We see shots of their reactions each time the other has died. Tears, tears, tears.

  
  


Cut to black again.

  
  


JACK

You don’t have to see the specifics to know what I’m talking about. You don’t have to see Bobby screaming at John -

  
  


Flash. We see BOBBY grabbing JOHN by the front of his jacket. 

  
  


JACK/BOBBY

- _You start to treat those boys right, or I swear to God, Winchester —_

  
  


Cut to black again. 

  
  


JACK

-to know that he was the best father they’d ever have. You don’t have to see Ellen chastising them -

  
  


Flash. We see Ellen in the Roadhouse, shaking her head at them. 

  
  


JACK/ELLEN

_You boys need to promise to start taking better damn care of yourselves, you hear?_

  
  


Cut to black.

  
  


JACK

-to know that she was one of the best mothers they’d ever had. You don’t need to see Eileen tell Sam -

  
  


Flash. We see SAM and EILEEN laying side by side in bed. She’s gently stroking the side of his face. 

  
  


JACK/EILEEN

_You are the bravest, kindest man I have ever known. You are everything to me._

  
  


Cut to black. 

  
  


JACK

-Or Cas telling Dean before their first kiss - 

  
  


Flash. CASTIEL and DEAN are out by the lake. It’s nighttime. They’re sitting extremely close. 

  
  


JACK/CASTIEL

_I have watched diamonds be carved from rocks, and stars explode and form, and yet you are the brightest and most - beautiful thing that my memory serves me._

  
  


We see DEAN hesitate only once before leaning in and capturing CAS’ lips for the first time.

  
  


Cut to black. 

As he lists names, we see flashes of their smiles. 

  
  


JACK

-or anything from Jody, or Donna, or Jo, Rowena, Claire, Alex, Kaia, Patience, Kevin, Ms Tran, Ketch, Crowley, Gabriel, Anna, Balthazar, Meg, Garth, Bess, Mick, Donatello, Ash, Rufus, Missouri… Kelly. Anyone. 

  
  


Black again, after their smiles. 

  
  


JACK

Chuck’s ending was never going to work. Because of them. All of them. And more. Because yes, Sam and Dean are family. And that comes first. But… family don’t end in blood. I learnt that from them. 

  
  


Flash. Thanksgiving. We see JODY serving up food for everyone. CAS and SAM are helping. 

  
  


(voiceover still)

JACK

But I can’t, in good conscience, tell you that this is the end. Because it isn’t. Not yet. Not for the Winchesters. And it won’t be for a while. 

  
  


Camera pans over the table. The smiles. The laughter. 

  
  


JACK

And when it is their time, they still won’t be truly gone. Not really. Their legend will live on with all hunters, with all their family. And with you.

  
  


We see the shot hone in on just DEAN, SAM, and CAS. It looks like this is what peace is. This is the epitome of happiness. 

  
  


JACK

But… When it is, and when they come to Heaven, I’ll be able to see my family once again. 

  
  


Zooms in on just SAM and DEAN, now. They grin at each other. _Cheers_ with their beer bottles. 

  
  


JACK

And I’ll be sure to tell them, from everyone… 

  
  


Flash. We see a bright place, filled with trees. An impala pulls up. Shot pans out and we see the back of someone’s head in front of the impala. 

We don’t see who gets out of it.

The shot switches. We see the front of the person — and it’s JACK, smiling.

He holds up his hand.

  
  


JACK

Hello.

**Author's Note:**

> they deserve to be happy 
> 
> thank u so much for reading! this is i think the minimum for their happiness.
> 
> if you’re interested in Supernatural (which i’m assuming you are if you’ve read through this!) please consider taking this questionnaire if you have a few free minutes!  
> https://forms.gle/TQSb7qoYCtY858J76


End file.
